


Voyeur

by OtherCat



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-27
Updated: 2006-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: The first time is an accident. The following times, not so much.





	

First time is an accident.

Tyr had been walking the corridors thinking idle thoughts involving both security and sabotage when he'd heard a rough, gasping moan. He recognized the voice, and a few moments later, recognized the activity. There was a brief, entirely prurient impulse to observe--which he suppressed. It had obviously been far too long since he'd last seen to his own needs.

What filled his mind later, despite all attempts to change or alter the images to more appropriate ones is: Harper, and the strangely sensual expression on his face when he's jacked into the ship's computer.

Second time is coincidence.

The next time he hears the sound, he follows the sound to its source.

Tyr wondered if Harper chose this place (instead of the security of his own bunk) because of some exhibitionist fetish. Granted, a ship was more private than a city, station or drift, and Harper had chosen a mostly unused section for his personal entertainment, but the thought is there.

Tyr was almost tempted to surprise Harper, to let him know he was being watched.

Harper looks disturbingly young and vulnerable like this, head back and throat exposed, his ass coming up off the floor as he thrusts. Harper says "no" and "don't" as often as he says "yes" and "please," and Tyr wonders what fantasies he's spinning, who he's saying no to, and to whom he's saying yes. Was it a man? A woman? Was Harper the active partner, or the reactive?

Tyr spins fantasies of his own; Harper on his knees, pleasing a woman, Harper with his legs spread, pressed against a wall, being taken by a man. In the aftermath, once Harper is gone, all evidence cleared away, Tyr has to find a quiet, empty niche of his own to use.

Third time is deliberate.

When Harper disappeared after supper, Tyr waited thirty minutes before seeking him out by an indirect route.

Harper was lying on a sleeping pad tucked away in a niche in one of the old unused crew rec areas--flat on his back with his knees up and his feet flat on the pad. His eyes were heavy lidded and sleepy, his face soft, all tension smoothed away. His skin was flushed and lightly sheened with sweat. One hand was wrapped around his cock, thumb stroking over the head in little agonizing circles. The other hand was moving slowly, lightly over his skin--and Tyr shivered, as if he were the one being touched.

"Yeah," Harper said, and spread his legs slightly. His hips moved upward, and he began to stroke himself off. His other hand drifted down to play with his balls. Harper's eyes fell shut, and his mouth curved into a smile that was nearly a smirk. "Just like that."

Tyr's hand drifted down and rubbed the erection pressing against the front of his pants. He ignored the brief impulse to unfasten his pants and stroke himself off, moving in concert with Harper's movements, as if this were something they were sharing. This is a stolen moment, an invasion of privacy, but more importantly, he didn't want to give himself away.

Harper moaned, hips moving in time to his strokes. _"Fuck, yeah, don't stop,"_ Harper said. "God, don't stop." The hand he was stroking himself off with sped up, and his heels slid out, straightening his legs. Harper squirmed on the sleeping pad, and Tyr couldn't look away, his own breath coming faster, his own skin flushing as he watched. The sound, the sight, the scent of Harper's arrousal filled Tyr's senses, and he had to bite his tongue to keep from making some sound in response to the low groan Harper made as he came.

By the time Tyr regained his composure, Harper was gone.


End file.
